


I Miss You

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, because of twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're gone<br/>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br/>And make it OK<br/>I miss you<br/>--</p><p>"But-" Eddie bites his lip. "But I really just want you. I just have to pretend he’s you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Danhammerhamhuis on tumblr for her giveaway.   
> \--  
> ((This was written based off of the twitter conversation the other night. The tweet Eddie refers to is the one where Lu says “Don’t fall for it, It’s a trap” in response to Eddie asking Ryan Miller out for dinner)) 
> 
> Warning: A bit of foul language))

”Fuck you.”   
"Do you want to?" Lu asks, flopping back on his bed in his beach house in Florida.   
"No just-" Eddie wants to scream. "Don’t even pretend you didn’t tweet that."He vents, walking around his own room in Sweden, all the way across the world from Lu.   
"I’m not."   
Eddie huffs and contemplates chucking his phone across the room.   
"Don’t." Lu adds, as if he can tell what Eddie is thinking.   
Eddie sits down heavily on the couch. “I was just trying to be polite.” He explains, thinking about the earlier tweet he’d sent to his new goalie partner.  
Lu sighs. “I know.”

”I wanted Ryan to feel comfortable. I wanted him to like me.” 

"You didn’t do anything wrong." Lu runs a hand through his hair. "I was just joking around with you, with him."   
"But-" Eddie bites his lip. "But I really just want you. I just have to  _pretend_  he’s you.”   
There’s a small silence.   
"You don’t have to pretend, Eddie." Lu explains gently. "I’m still here, right down the continent."   
"It’s not the same."  
Lu takes a deep breath. “No.”   
"Do you miss me?"   
He’s been avoiding asking this question with everything that’s been happening lately. All of his friends are leaving him and there’s nothing he can do.   
"Eddie-" Lu starts  
"Nevermind."   
They’ve never put a label on what this is, just that it’s something. Eddie wants it to be more than just casual sex, he  _loves_  Lu. But Lu has never made it clear to anyone, especially Eddie himself, that it’s more than what he had with Cory or the other goalies he’s had in the past. Deep down Eddie knows that he doesn’t mean anything to Lu, but he doesn’t want to hear it. He’s fine with what they have.   
"Eddie-"   
"It’s stupid, I’m sorry."   
Eddie hangs up and sets the phone down on the mattress.   
"Fuck." He mutters.

He should have seen this coming. He should have known the minute he came up from the minors. He should have been able to see the mischievous look in Lu’s eyes. He looked at Eddie like he was pray, not his equal, never his equal.   
Eddie doesn’t know what drove Lu to like him and he’s scared that it was he constant attempts at getting Lu to like him. He knew he’d pushed, he’d followed Lu around like a puppy, doing everything he could to make Lu like him. When Lu finally noticed him, started to play along in his bromance, he was happy. But it seemed to be just playing along, never committing.

Eddie’s mother had warned him when he was a kid that he needed to make sure that he didn’t  _make_  people love him. They needed to love him because they wanted to, she would say. Eddie wishes he’d taken her advice because he _loves_  Lu and Lu doesn’t love him.

Eddie doesn’t come back to his phone for the rest of the day, he tries to busy himself with other things like laundry and cooking but he still wants to call Lu and say that he didn’t mean to ask that. He didn’t mean to put Lu in a spot where he either had to be nice, or be honest. He stays away, going to a movie with friends and even going out to the bar with them afterwards.

It isn’t until he comes home from the bar, only a little bit tipsy, that he picks up his phone and sees that he’s got one new text.   
It’s from Lu and it reads,   
"I miss you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
